


Damitzkeefe Billionaire Wedding AU

by appalyneinstitute1



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fake Marriage, Alternate Universe - Human, Assistant Dex Dizznee, Billionaire Fitz Vacker, Fluff, It’s not really heavy on the coffee shop AU, Latine Vackers, Linh is a party planner, M/M, Multi, No beta we die like Kenric, Sophie and Marella co-own a coffee shop, Tumblr request, Yes I made them all gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalyneinstitute1/pseuds/appalyneinstitute1
Summary: Requested by linhammon-roll on tumblr, based off a post.Tam and Keefe need new dishes for their apartment but neither wants to shop, so they send out a fake wedding invite to the CEO of Vacker Inc. to get a gift from his assistant no questions asked.Fitz really wants to get out of visiting his dad. He just so happens to have an excuse, some friends of his assistant whom he hasn’t met before are getting married, and he just got an invite.
Relationships: Damitzkeefe, Dex Dizznee/ Fitz Vacker/ Tam Song/ Keefe Sencen, Marella Redek/Linh Song, Physic | Livvy Sonden/ Della Vacker, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Tam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello! I really didn’t want to start another multi chapter fic, but here we are!  
> This was supposed to be a Drabble but the plot got away from me. 
> 
> Anyway here ya go!
> 
> XOXO  
> —Appie

The moon was high in the sky as Sophie and Marella closed up the shop. Tam sat in a booth with Keefe and Linh to finish off their hot chocolates. Yes, hot chocolate, because Linh insisted that he and Keefe get to bed at a reasonable time tonight, so they could go shopping for his and Keefe’s new apartment.

Both of them had finally had enough of their parents to move out, they decided to move out together. Sophie and Marella were kind enough to give them jobs at the coffee shop.

Seeing as Linh wasn’t super busy at the moment, the party planning business took a bit of a lull this time of year, she offered to take him and Keefe shopping the next day.

“Do we have to go shopping for house stuff tomorrow?” Tam asked.

“Yes. Unless you know another way to get yourselves a nice set of dishes.” His sister told him.

Keefe let out a small laugh.

“What’s so funny? We’ve all had to go shopping for dishes before. And you’re going with Linh, she’s like the style expert. She helped me not get lost in the store when we went.” Marella asked wiping down a nearby table.

“I was just thinking of this post I saw the other day. It said that you could send a wedding invite to, like, a billionaire and their assistant would just send a wedding gift without too much thought.” Keefe said.

“That’s genius!” Tam declared. He was honestly intrigued, “We could create a fake wedding invite and send it to, say the CEO of Vacker Inc. and we could just leave a gift registry for like dishes on the invite. We have enough furniture, and the apartment has appliances and stuff.”

“Really? So who’s getting ‘married.’” Keefe asked, interested.

“You and me, duh. It’s our apartment. And we only need one invite, you could draw it up online and Linh could print it out on her fancy invite paper. We mail it out and get a gift around the date we set for the RSVP and a, ‘Sorry Mr. Vacker is terribly busy and is not able to make it.’”

“Okay, I guess I can draw something up tomorrow, if Linh is good with helping us print it.”

“Really? All this to avoid shopping?” Linh asked.

“Yes.” Tam replied, “Shopping just makes me want to bang my head against a wall.”

“I think this is a stupid idea but I kinda wanna see it crash and burn.” Marella smirked.

“Ok whatever, but my printer doesn’t like printing a single invite, I’ll have to get a reasonable amount for a wedding, or they will call me out.” Linh conceded.

Tam smiled at his sister, “I really owe you for this Linh.”

“Just don’t come crying to me if Mr. Billionaire doesn’t send you a gift.”

“What the hell did I just hear? Why would a billionaire be sending Tam something?” Sophie asked, as she came out of the back room.

“Well, Foster, Bangs boy and I are getting fake married.” Keefe smiled.

Sophie rolled her eyes and went to balance the register. Tam smiled, this would be interesting all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos to feed my soul!!


	2. Fitz

Fitz leaned back in his chair, sometimes running a company hurt his head. His mother had retired early and was spending her days in the beach house with her wife, leaving him and his sister in charge of the massive company.

He had turned to stare out the window behind his desk when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

Fitz’s assistant Dex entered the room holding an envelope, “This just arrived for you, Mr. Vacker.” Dex passed him the envelope.

“For the last time, call me Fitz. And what is this?” Fitz said.

“I don’t know, seemed like a personal thing.”

Fitz opened the envelope and skimmed the letter, no invitation, inside.

“Who the the hell are Keefe and Tam?”

“The names sound familiar to me, I think that my friend Sophie has friends with those names.” Dex said.

“Well, if I got an invite to your friend of a friend’s wedding, have you?”

“No, but I’ve never met them. Sophie and I are high school friends, and she lives on the other side of town.”

“It’s probably just some people expecting a gift. Send them some nice plates or a toaster or something.” Fitz said.

Biana then barged through the doors. “You need to let Mom know if you are going to the company retreat, like yesterday.”

“Which one?”

“The one at Dad and Al’s mountain lodge.” Biana said matter-of-factly, she always had that kind of air, one doesn’t become CFO without it.

“Are you going?”

“Hell no. I have a business meeting in Seattle that day.” She smiled, clearly lying through her teeth.

“I hate you sometimes, you know that.” Fitz then noticed the date on the card, “Actually I can’t go, I was invited to a wedding.” He held up the invite.

“I’d ask if I could be your plus one, but I’m going to be hiding out in my basement all weekend binging Netflix.”

Fitz rolled his eyes and turned to Dex, “Since my dear sister has decided not to go with me, would you be my date?”

“Me?” Dex blushed, he was honestly kinda cute when he did that.

Fitz nodded.

“I, uh, sure, it’s a date.”

Biana left the room, off to some meeting, and Dex returned to his desk outside the office to RSVP. Fitz’s headache was gone, but he was now left to wonder, had he actually just asked his assistant out on a date?


	3. Tam

Tam arrived at the apartment with the mail for the day. The apartment was rather small, but it had two bedrooms. It wasn’t all that decorated, but then again, he and Keefe had been avoiding shopping like the plague. He sat down on the couch and looked through the mail, it was mostly ads and a bill or two, but at the bottom of the stack was a letter.

The envelope was Vacker Inc stationary.

He had no choice but to open it. Enclosed was the RSVP form that had been attached to their invite.

_RSVP by July ninth, to 28 Fifth Street, apartment seven, Eternalia CA, 12345._

_I Fitz Vacker_

_Would be delighted to attend X_

_And am bringing a plus one X_

_Unfortunately cannot attend ____

__

_Food order: Chicken 1 Vegetarian 1 Pork ___

The CEO was coming?

To a wedding that wasn’t occurring?

Tam started pacing the apartment trying to figure out what to do. Eventually he got up the nerve to call Linh.

She came over in a rush with her binders of wedding planning stuff, eager to have a new project. Because of course the only option was to have a fake wedding. She started going on about color choices and flower options and making a real guest list. She called Sophie to ask her parents if they could use the sanctuary as planned, and then figured out a menu that was offered by the caterers she liked to used.

Tam was overwhelmed to say the least. He was still pacing and about ready to start yelling when Keefe came in. Keefe was taking classes to finish his doctorate in psychology and had been out all day. A small sense of calm washed over Tam, at least someone sane was here.

“What’s all this?” Keefe asked.

“We’re getting married.” Tam said flatly.

“Huh?”

“Well, you know that billionaire we sent an invite to? Well he RSVP’ed as attending the wedding. And now Linh is planning out wedding. If you want a say be my guest, I don’t particularly care.”

But he did care, didn’t he? Even if it was a fake wedding, he was still getting married in the eyes of the people he cared about.

It was late into the night, and Tam was finally looking over the last guest list. It was small, only friends, since they decided that their families could burn in hell. Well friends and Fitz and his plus one, he supposed. That would be interesting. Keefe had done a thorough internet search and found that Fitz Vacker of Vacker Inc, was very single. And hot, Keefe had commented. Tam didn’t disagree.

Marella called around eleven looking for her girlfriend who hadn’t been home when she had arrived from closing the coffee shop.

Linh left, leaving her binders there, saying everything had to be finalized by Friday so that she could put in the orders.

She also left Tam and Keefe to address and seal all the invites to be mailed the next day. “So they would arrive within an appropriate time for the RSVP date” she had said.

Tam sighed and started putting on stamps as Keefe wrote out addresses.


	4. Dex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!
> 
> XOXO  
> —Appie

Dex made his way down the busy street toward the bustling Never Sleepz Coffee Shop. He went in and headed to the counter.

The woman behind the counter was turned away, mixing a drink for another customer. “Just a minute.”

She passed off the drink to the customer in the pick up line then faced him, “Dex! Is it noon already?”

“Yes, Soph, it’s noon.” Dex smiled at his best friend.

“Okay, just a sec. ‘Rella, I’m going to lunch!” She called into the back where the co-owner of the shop was.

“Kay!” Marella called back.

“I just have to change quick.” Sophie said, leading Dex to her apartment above the shop.

“Whoa, looks like a party exploded in here.” Dex said upon Sophie opening the door, her small open concept apartment was covered in yellow, green, and purple tablecloths, napkins, streamers, and all kinds of other party decorations, “Anything you want to tell me?” He smirked.

“It’s kind of a long story,” Sophie headed into her bedroom to change, “But basically Tam and Keefe have to get married. They sent a fake wedding invite to the CEO of Vacker Inc. expecting a gift, but now he said he was coming so Linh is throwing a last minute wedding together. It’s fake of course, but it has to feel real. Linh’s aunt likes to drop by to her apartment sometimes, so it’s best to ward off questions, since Tam hasn’t spoken to any of his family aside from Linh, in a little under a year. He’d like to keep it that way so none of them got invites.”

“Oh, wow.” Dex said, his brain had put two and two together, the invite Fitz had accepted was indeed Sophie’s friends, “Did I tell you that I recently got promoted to be Fitz Vacker’s assistant?”

Sophie stepped out her room, in denim shorts and a t-shirt. “I guess you saw the invite.”

“Fitz actually invited me to be his plus one.”

“Shoot.”

“I’m not gonna tell him, he’s just coming to get out of seeing his dad and brother on a company retreat. There was an estrangement with them a while back, the company only uses their lodge because he let’s them in cheap.”

“Thank you. You’re the best.” Sophie looked relieved.

They headed to their monthly lunch at a nice restaurant in the art district. This place made the best burgers known to man, in Dex’s opinion. He had always hated the fast food and grill restaurant stuff, but the bacon avocado burger here was just amazing.

They had just sat down at a table when Sophie asked him, “So, you’re Mr. Billionaire’s plus one right. Is it a friends thing, or like a date?”

“Uh, I don’t know.” Dex spluttered, “He’s my boss so I’d say no, I guess.”

“Uh-huh.” Sophie rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “You like him, don’t you?”

Dex nodded.

“Okay so here’s what I’m going to do, you and I are going shopping and we’re getting you new fancy clothes for the wedding that will knock his socks off.”

“Okay, I guess. He said that if I needed a new outfit he’d pay for it.”

“Oh it’s definitely a date.”

“He was leaving me a card with his sister to pick up later, I’ve got a day off next Saturday, we could do it then. I just have to help my dad with something at the shop, could you pick up the card, since it’s more on your way.”

“Sounds good. Just make sure they know I’m coming, wouldn’t want to be jumped by security.”

Dex laughed.


	5. Fitz and Keefe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaannnnndddd I’m back!
> 
> Hope you like it, the actual wedding part is coming up soon!
> 
> XOXO   
> —Appie

Fitz was rushing out of the conference room to make it to a call, his last meeting having ran over, when he saw his sister talking to a blonde girl.

That wasn’t unusual in itself, but Bi had her flirty face on. She then handed over a business card and then a credit card.

The blonde walked away and Biana came over.

“Shouldn’t you be on a call right now?” She asked.

“You’re on the same call. Who was that?”

“Oh that was Sophie, Dex’s friend. She was going to pick up the money for his outfit for your date.”

“It’s not a date.”

“You gave him like a thousand dollars for an outfit and told him to keep the rest. It’s a date.”

“That I’m paying him to go on.”

“You’re blushing.” She smirked.

“Whatever. You were flirting with Sophie just now. You even gave her your number.”

“Yes, but Sophie isn’t my assistant.”

“We’ve got a call to get on.” Fitz turned to retreat into his office.

“Coward!” She called after him, playfully.

They were two weeks out until the big day. Keefe was at the final fitting for his new tux, and was oddly getting excited, even though it was a fake wedding.

He almost, wished it was real. But that was crazy.

Tam would never like him that way.

Fake married or not.

In twenty years Tam would probably have a husband of his own and this would just be a passing anecdote to throw around at parties.

“Take a walk around see how that feels.” The tailor told him.

Keefe stepped off the box where he stood and walked around the tiny shop. His suit was a pale purple with little yellow accents. And he thought he looked quite handsome in the colors.

Linh, who was having way too much fun with this, insisted that they not see each other’s outfits until the big day. He did know that Tam was wearing a green suit with accents the same color of yellow.

Linh had also insisted they write their own vows.

Keefe’s had come easy, they had been friends for years and Keefe had a had a secret crush for most of that. They had even come up with a modified version of events like how they got together if they needed to use them in their vows. Keefe had used what they had come up with for a first date, and despite the slight alterations made to the night they had used, all the feelings were true.

It was just a fake wedding though.

They would just be back to friends after this.

Or at least he thought that until a day before the big day.

Tam approached him awkwardly, one night, Keefe had been doing some sketching while an old movie played on the tv.

“We’re getting married tomorrow. Well fake married, but it needs to look real.” Tam said.

“We’ve covered this. That’s the whole point.”

“Well, I just thought that we’re gonna need to kiss tomorrow and most married couples kiss before the wedding. If it’s our first kiss people will be able to tell.”

“Oh.” Keefe blushed furiously.

“So I was thinking, maybe we should practice.”

“Uh, yeah.” Keefe stood up and took Tam’s hands, just like one would at the alter.

Tam blushed, Mr. Dark and Broody actually was blushing!

Here we go. Keefe thought as he leaned in.

The kiss was special, magical, what Keefe had imagined it would be, but it lasted only a moment.

They pulled away. “We should get some sleep.” Tam said, “Big day tomorrow.”

Keefe could only nod as Tam went off to his bedroom. Keefe picked up his sketching stuff and retreated to his own room.

He was utterly screwed tomorrow.


	6. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!
> 
> Hope you like it!! We’re in the home stretch!
> 
> XOXO  
> —Appie

Dex sat down next to Fitz on the left side of the seating area. He wore a custom dress shirt, it was a pale gray with periwinkle buttons and periwinkle bow tie to match. His pants were dark teal, just a few shades bluer than an army green. Fitz had shown up in a teal dress shirt and khakis, he had a gray tie and a gray jacket, though he didn’t wear the jacket, he brought it to carry, it must be a rich person thing.

Dex tried to distract himself from the fact that he was likely on a date with his handsome boss, by looking carefully at the decorations.

Sophie had said her friend Linh, who was also one of the grooms’ sister, had done the planning, including selections the decorations. Along the sides of the seating areas large columns had been set up. They looked like marble but Sophie had said they were hollow and weighted down with sand. Vines with purple and yellow flowers twisted up each one, and swaths of multicolored fabric connected the tops of the poles. The setting sun shone through them bathing the entire seating area in rainbow lights.

“Dex!” A voice called out, Sophie had spotted them.

“Hey.” He smiled.

“I’m so glad you’re here, apparently none of us can tie a bow tie right. Keefe is in the barn struggling right now. Could you go help him?”

“Uh, sure.” Dex said, looking at Fitz awkwardly. “You okay here by yourself?”

“I can manage.” Fitz smiled, then turned to Sophie, “I’m afraid we haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Fitz Vacker.”

“Sophie Foster. And if you even think about hurting my best friend, I will hurt you, big fancy job aside.”

“I could say the same for you and my little sister, you did go on a date with Biana a few days ago correct?”

Sophie smirked, “Glad we understand each other pretty boy.”

“I’m right here you know.” Dex said.

“Go help Keefe, he’s the one in the purple.” Sophie said, “It was nice meeting you Fitz. See you later.”

Dex wandered to where Keefe was, his feet taking the familiar path to his aunt and uncle’s barn.

“Keefe?” He called.

“Yes?” A cute blond guy in a lavender suit poked his head out of an empty stall.

“I’m Dex, Sophie’s friend, she said you needed help with your tie?”

He flushed, “Yeah, my dad never taught me, he wasn’t all that good at the generic dad things.”

“It’s fine.” Dex stepped in close to Keefe to tie the tie. When he was done their eyes met for a moment and Dex could almost feel a sort of spark. Which was crazy, he was technically on a date. And Keefe was getting fake married. He suddenly realized this eye contact had gone just a hair too long. “Uh, there you go.”

“Thanks.”

“See you around I guess.”

“You too.”

Dex wandered back to his seat, a bit bewildered, what had just happened?

Tam was on the verge of losing it. The kiss last night had been too much. Keefe didn’t feel that way. After today Tam should get a dating app. Keefe would probably joke around about how they should be on a honeymoon for a few weeks, but then this wedding, that kiss, would become a thing of the past.

“You ready?”Linh asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“I guess.” He sighed.

He walked out to the front of the aisle, near the makeshift alter. Elwin, Keefe’s surrogate father of sorts, would officiate and was standing up there already.

A march began to play and Keefe walked down the aisle.

He looked good in that lavender suit.

Tam was pretty sure he blacked out or something, because the next thing he knew it was over and Elwin was saying “You may kiss the groom.”

Keefe was grabbing the lapels of his suit and pulling him into a kiss a blink later.

As they pulled away Tam thought, _maybe he likes me too_.

Fitz sat at the reception table watching the people dancing about on the floor. He and Dex had danced a bit ago, Dex’s friend Sophie had cut in when one of their favorite high school songs came on and they were still out there.

“Hey.” One of the grooms, Keefe, had come up and sat beside him.

“Hi.”

“So I see your date has been commandeered by Foster, and since Tam is off with his sister right now I was wondering if you’d want to dance?”

“Oh, I mean, I suppose.” Fitz said.

“Good, c’mon.”

They danced for a couple songs when Fitz realized Keefe seemed super familiar. “Did you go to Foxfire Elementary?”

“I did.” Keefe said with a smile.

“I think we were in the same class.”

“Took you long enough rich guy.” Keefe said, “I found your picture in a box of old stuff my mom dropped on my doorstep the other day.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t realize it was you when we invited you though. We just saw something stupid on the internet that billionaires would likely send you a gift if you sent a wedding invite.”

“Small world I guess.” Fitz felt himself flush for no real reason.

“Yeah. Also how your date knows Sophie. He’s pretty cute, in a totally I’m completely unavailable and I can comment on his appearance without too much jealousy from Tam way.”

“Right.”

“Can I cut in?” A voice came.

“Speak of the devil.” Keefe said, “I’ll leave you to it, I’m gonna see if I can convince Tam to dance again.”

Fitz gave a small wave and led Dex along to the next number.


End file.
